Por que Natsu despues de todo es hombre
by LadyTanimoto
Summary: Vivió en un orfanato, fue adoptado, por un tiempo vivió feliz, después lo invadió la tragedia, lo quisieron estafar, comenzó a entrenar y desde ese punto su vida se resumía en entrenamiento y peleas. Hasta ahora, por que era obvio que en algún momento se iba a enamorar . Era algo natural, por que después de todo Natsu Tanimoto era hombre.


Feliz Navidad.

Dejo esto por aquí, espero les guste.

* * *

De los 20 años de vida que tenía Natsu en ninguno se había enamorado. No sabía que era eso, le parecía algo tonto, una perdida de tiempo para ser exactos.

Hubo muchas chicas que lo cortejaban pero hasta ahora no se había interesado en ninguna. Tal vez por que siempre estuvo ocupado y nunca se puso a pensar en eso.

Vivió en un orfanato, fue adoptado, por un tiempo vivió feliz, después lo invadió la tragedia, lo quisieron estafar, comenzó a entrenar y desde ese punto su vida se resumía en entrenamiento y peleas. Hasta ahora, por que era obvio que en algún momento se iba a «enamorar». Era algo natural, por que después de todo Natsu Tanimoto era hombre.

Fue un 17 de Noviembre, cuando, en uno sus tantos paseos -a causa de su derrota en Otelo- se dio cuenta de lo linda que se veía Honoka. Así, con su cabello en una coleta, un poco de lápiz labial rojo, su abrigo y una bufanda roja. ¿Cuándo creció? se había preguntado Natsu.

La mirada que aquella noche observó en la chica hizo a que se diera cuenta de sus hermosos ojos, considerándolos los más hermosos que había visto. Haciendo que a partir de ese día la chica comenzara a invadir la mente del joven.

En ocasiones perder Otelo le agradaba.

― ¿Y ahora que me vas a pedir?― preguntaba, esperando que ella le pidiera salir a algún lugar por que él sería demasiado tímido para pedírselo.

.

Antes la presencia de la Shirahama le era molesta, ahora le agradaba mucho.

Desde que la había conocido siempre se mostraba serio y pocas veces le regalaba una sonrisa, por que no quería que se sintiera cómoda, al contrario, quería que se fuera y nunca volviera pero ahora era muy distinto, se sentía más cómodo con su presencia. En ocasiones llegaba a su casa y se sentía tan solo sin ella. Y, a pesar de que Honoka era una chica molesta de momentos se comportaba alguien que estaba madurando. Había días en que se iba a casa de Tanimoto para hacer su tarea y era lo más concentrada. Esto lo sorprendía mucho.

― Honoka, ¿por qué vienes a hacer tu tarea aquí en mi casa?

― ¿Quieres que me vaya, Natsu?

― No, no es eso. Solo era curiosidad. ― tras responderle a la chica, había sentido su cara arder, por que en efecto, Honoka esperaba por respuesta un sí.

.

Se sentía molesto por la manera de reaccionar de su cuerpo cuando ella estaba presente. Se sonrojaba cuando ella le sonreía, y su corazón se aceleraba cada que ella llegaba a su casa con alguna estupidez en las manos. Eso le incomodaba por que estas emociones no las había sentido antes.

― Natsu― llamo la chica. ¿Desde cuando ya no era 'Natsuun'? bueno, no importaba, de hecho le daba igual, bueno, no del todo.

― ¿Qué sucede?

― ¿Con quién pasaras la navidad este año?― Tardó un poco en responderle por que no tenía idea, él no la celebraba, se iba a cualquier parte a cenar algo, y después volvía a casa a descansar y así todos los años.

― Con nadie.

― Ven con mi familia, mi padre tiene años queriendo conocerte.

― ¿Para qué? ― masculló mientras se volteaba en dirección contraria a la chica.

― Natsu, no seas ridículo.

― No me gusta celebrar. Es tonto. Mejor apresurémonos para que no llegues tarde a casa.− comenzó a caminar para que Honoka lo siguiera pero esta lo detuvo como siempre.

― Aún es temprano, vamos hacia el lago.― apuntó la chica mientras con su otra mano lo jalaba hacia ahí.

Como él había perdido tenía que obedecerla sin objeción y la siguió como un niño a su madre.

En cuando pisaron el largo puente de madera, Honoka lo tomo de la mano. Natsu se sorprendió, no por el hecho de que se tomaran de las manos, eso lo hacia desde que salían, para que no hiciera ninguna idiotez y evitar que se le perdiera como una vez. Más bien esta vez se sorprendió por lo cálida y suave que era la mano de la chica y por que se sentía bien. Hacía que su estómago revoloteara.

― Cuéntame algo Natsu.― pidió la chica mientras se juntaba más a él.

― ¿Cómo qué?

― ¿Por qué eres tan solitario?― y esa pregunta le hizo recordar aquella traición de su madrastra.

― Por que una persona me hizo desconfiar. Eso es todo lo que diré, no más preguntas Honoka―

― Esta bien. Pero vas a pasar las navidades conmigo― dijo la castaña abrazando el brazo del chico. Acto que no le desagrado para nada.

.

Que lo llamaran loco pero parecía que Honoka también sentía eso que él estaba sintiendo.

La veía.

Su mirada brillaba al verlo, sus mejillas se torneaban de color rojo cuando ambos mantenían la mirada mucho tiempo mientras jugaban Otelo.

― ¿Me quieres?― cruzando los brazos esperando la respuesta de la chica.

― Vamos al acuario.

― No me refiero a eso

― ¿Entonces?― preguntó con una mueca en la cara.

― Honoka, tú...

― Yo...

― Tú...

No podía decirlo, esperaba a que ella lo dedujera pero ésta parecía hacerse la tonta.

― No sé que cosas raras dices pero te acabo de ganar y quiero ir al acuario.

― Esta bien.

.

Natsu sabía perfectamente como ganarse a las personas y el señor Shirahama no fue la excepción.

― Efectivamente, estoy estudiando medicina. También practico artes marciales, piguaquan para ser exactos.

― Eres un buen muchacho al parecer― carcajeó tomando a Natsu de los hombros y él solo sonrió, por Honoka.

.

Eran las 12 de la noche y todos salieron a mirar los fuegos artificiales que se extendía uno tras otro en el cielo oscuro.

Natsu era muy alto en comparación a Honoka pero aún así podía mirar un poco de su bonito perfil y su mirada perdida en los colores que destellaban en el cielo. Sonrió para sí, era un bello recuerdo. Él, ella, los fuegos, y sus amigos los colados en la casa de los Shirahama.

Era la primera vez que pasaba una 'linda navidad' y se lo agradecía muy en el fondo de sus pensamientos a Honoka.

.

Natsu a veces se sentía desesperado, los sentimientos se juntaban de repente en su pecho como si fuesen a explotar su cuerpo y quería deshacerse de ellos. Sentía rabia tenerla enfrente de él y quedarse como un estúpido sin hacer nada. Y quería estampar sus labios contra los de ella, no importaba que dijera el mundo, si, eso quería.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, urgentemente.

― Honoka.

― ¿Si?

― Quiero que salgas conmigo. ― No fue pregunta, fue una orden. _Pero no sonó a eso._

― ¿Qué? ¿ahorita? Es que tengo cosas que hacer, más tarde mejor.

― No me refiero a eso. ― y con toda la cara roja y los cabellos alborotados se atrevió a decirlo ― Quiero decir, que salgamos, pero como pareja.

Los ojos de Honoka se abrieron lo más que pudieron. Y de pronto soltó pequeñas carcajadas dejando a Natsu como un tomate.

― Natsu he esperado esto durante varios meses y creí que nunca lo dirías. Claro que si pero déjame terminar mis tareas.

Natsu solo asintió.

Ahí estaba, al parecer no estaba tan loco por que Honoka si sentía lo mismo, eso lo alivió e hizo que los palpidos de su corazón volvieran a la normalidad.

* * *

:3 ¿Reviews?


End file.
